Tidings Of Great Joy
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Celestia appears to a new mother and her foal. A possible theory about the origins of Cadence and her power.


Tidings Of Great Joy

By Laura Schiller

Based on: My Little Pony

Copyright: Lauren Faust/Hasbro

When Fleur-de-Lys was woken up at midnight by the glow of early dawn, she knew the time had come. She opened her eyes, awed and happy and a little terrified all at once. Celestia had come, just as she said she would, and she – princess of the heavens, ruler of all Equestria – was standing over the crib of Fleur-de-Lys' newborn foal.

"Your Highness," she greeted softly.

"No need to stand, my dear," replied the princess, with a motherly smile. "I know how exhausted you must be. When I gave birth to your uncle five times removed, I couldn't get out of bed for a week."

The private room at the Canterlot Royal Hospital was dark and quiet; the only light came from Celestia's aurora of a mane. Even though she had dimmed it as much as possible, it was still enough to illuminate the white walls, the profusion of flowers and plush toys from Fleur-de-Lys' husband, family and friends, and the baby, who still slept as deeply as if the appearance of goddesses were a matter of course.

"She's lovely," said Celestia.

"I know." Fleur-de-Lys could not help beaming.

Mi Amore Cadenza, already called Cadence for short, had a pink coat and a white mane tinted with purple, like her mother's. Her blue-green eyes, currently closed, were her only visible inheritance from her father. She was a dainty little thing, even by unicorn standards, her horn barely visible under her thick forelock. She did not look like a pony who would grow up to guard Equestria's future.

"Are you sure about this?" Celestia asked, moving back from the crib to fix Fleur-de-Lys with solemn purple eyes.

_We agreed to this weeks ago, _she reminded herself. _Fancy Pants and I. It's not as if our reputations will suffer. Alicorns do sometimes appear in my family line; Celestia is my ancestor after all. He believes it's an honor, a privilege even, and so do I …_

She meant to say yes, but what came out instead was, "Will she be safe?"

The Princess, who respected her distant niece too much to lie to her, did not break the gaze.

"You know I can't promise that," she replied. "She will be very strong, as I told you, but mo nore immortal than you are. She will have many dangers to face, and I cannot promise that she will defeat them. But you also know I would not ask this of you unless it were absolutely necessary. For all our sakes, Fleur-de-Lys, Equestria needs her."

Fleur-de-Lys glanced up through the window at the full moon, with its dark shadow of a mare gazing down. As a filly, had enjoyed being scared on Nightmare Night as much as anyone, never believing that the corrupted Princess Luna was anything but an old mare's tale – until she'd become pregnant, and Celestia had made her request.

In twenty-five years, Nightmare Moon would be released. Twenty-five years for the citizens of Equestria to foster love and harmony, so that Luna's hate would not destroy them when it came. Twenty-five years for Cadence to change the world.

"I give you my consent," said Fleur-de-Lys, her head high as she met her sovereign's eyes.

"And in return," said Celestia, "I promise to do everything in my power to guide and protect your daughter."

She lowered her horn to touch the baby's forehead. A white light, shot through with the violet, pink and gold of a perfect sunrise, blazed so brightly where they touched that Fleur-de-Lys' eyes burned, forcing her to squeeze them shut and look away.

She opened them just in time to see Cadence floating toward her, gently cradled by Celestia's power, wide awake and irrevocably changed. It was not only the wings folded across her back,or the colors of the sunrise in her mane; even the air around her seemed to have changed, as if she shone with her own inner light. She looked down at her mother with bright teal eyes, not crying, not making any sound. Fleur-de-Lys fought to hold back her own irrational tears; this little stranger was so magical, so miraculous, she could barely recognize the filly to whom she had given birth.

Then Celestia lowered her into her mother's forelegs. A pink flame flickered at the tip of Cadence's horn, shaped itself into a tiny heart, and floated up to touch her mother.

Fleur-de-Lys held her close, felt the heat of magic coursing through her tiny body, breathed in her already-familiar scent. She had loved this foal from the moment she had known of its existence, but what she felt now was beyond love; there were no words for it. They were much more than Fleur-de-Lys and Mi Amore Cadenza in this moment; they were every mother, father and child who had ever existed, every lover, every comrade, every friend. They were the sparks in a life-giving fire which had been burning since ponykind was made. It had burned in the ancient tribal leaders as they struggled against the Long Winter, it had burned in the Elements of Harmony when they defeated Discord; it would continue burning long after they were gone. They loved each other, and love was something that would never die.

"That's right," said Celestia. "Love is powerful. But don't forget, my dear niece – even this power has the potential to be misused, so be careful. Don't let it go to her head, do you understand? Give her a life as much like a normal pony's as possible. And if you need advice, never hesitate to call me."

"I understand."

"My blessing goes with you."

And with another bright flash, the sun goddess shimmered into nothing, leaving Fleur-de-Lys and Cadence alone in the dark.

"I can do this," the young mother whispered to her baby. "_We _can do this."

All the same, it took a long time for them both to fall asleep.


End file.
